destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny Wiki:Image Policy
In the interest of making articles more explanatory and understandable, images are used to represent what words cannot. For this reason, Destiny Wiki is capable of hosting any number of images deemed necessary for the function of the wiki, as to avoid the dependence on foreign image hosts and assure the best quality and availability of images. To prevent overcrowding of the image system and assure both ease of navigation and quality of article, this policy has been put in place to guide users on uploading and using images on Destiny Wiki. Before Uploading Before an image is uploaded to the wiki, the author or uploader must ensure the image meets the set requirements of the wiki. Images that do not meet the upload requirements may be deleted by admins on the grounds of being inappropriate, of poor quality, or unnecessary on the wiki. Need of Images Images should only be uploaded to the wiki if they are designated to be placed on one of the following namespaces: *Articles *Templates *Mediawiki Pages *Categories (on rare occasions) Images which are planned to be used on user pages, talk pages, blogs, forums, or as signatures should always uploaded to a foreign hosting site, such as Imgur or Photobucket, and placed on the wiki using the template. Duplicates Users should run a check through the and images category to ensure the image has not been previously uploaded. If the user cannot find the same image or a similar image, they may proceed with the upload. A built-in mechanism will warn users of duplicate files following the upload; should this warning appear, the user should cancel the upload. If the user is uploading a higher quality version of an existing image on the wiki, the user should use the "Upload a new version of this file" button on the file page to update/replace the existing image. Source If an image is planned to be used on one of the four permitted namespaces, then the source of the image should be considered before an upload. Images not from a reliable or advised source may infringe on copyright laws or break Wikia Terms of Use. As such, images which are taken from a prohibited source will be deleted. *'Permitted Sources' **User's direct screen capture of Destiny (preferable source) **Bungie.net (preferable source) **DestinyTheGame.com (preferable source) **Gaming manuals scans **Promotional flyer/poster scans **Gaming news sites *'Prohibited Sources' **Fan sites **Social sites **Magazine scans **Fan art Quality Images should always be of the highest quality available; screen captures should always be of high definition game-play (720p+) and images should never be resized or remastered. Images that are pixelated, contain artefacts or watermarks, or are smaller than 300x300px will be deleted unless no other image of higher quality is present. The following examples give a rough guide to what images are and are not acceptable in terms of quality: Images of items, objects, characters, and vehicles should be rendered when possible, meaning the background has been deleted and replaced with transparency. Images of missions and scenery should not be rendered or altered at all. Images should never be cropped unless they have been rendered or contain unsightly borders or artefacts. If you're unsure about the quality of your image, contact an administrator and they will be able to help. Uploading Whilst uploading, the image must still meet preset requirements, such as having the correct file type and being named appropriately. File Type Destiny Wiki supports multiple file types, however some file types are more preferable than others for certain functions. For this reason, we only accept images of these file types: *.png - Most preferable file type, and must be used for images with transparency. *.jpg - Should use .png where possible to avoid compression artefacts. *.gif - Should only be only used for animations. *.svg - May be used for scalable images. Images should never be uploaded to match one of the file types by simply changing the file extension suffix. Naming When uploading an image, the name chosen for the file should always be appropriate and as descriptive possible; the image subject should always be depicted. Pre-fabricated file names such as "maxresdefault", "Untitled 1", or "BungieAvatar01" are not accepted. Likewise, randomly generated alphanumeric sequences, such as "f9f9j34a", and usernames or authors should never be used as file names. File extensions should always be lowercase (.png instead of .PNG). The follow examples offer a rough guide to the most preferable file names: Steps When you have ensured that uploading the image is necessary, users should use the page which is available under "Photos" on the navigation bar. Users can then follow the step by step guide below in order to ensure the best results while uploading: *Click the "Add a Photo" button. *Select the "Choose File" button to bring up the file browser. *Locate the file in your computer, and then select "open". *Select the "more options" button below. *Fill out the correct fields: **Enter a file name in the file name field, **Enter a description of the image in the caption field. **Select the correct license. *Click the upload button and wait patiently for the module to close automatically. File naming and license selection is further explained under their relevant sections on this policy page. Post-Upload Once the upload is complete, the image must be labeled with the correct license and categorized into the appropriate sub-category of the images category. Licenses As all images of Destiny and any Destiny-related material are protected by copyright law, all images obtained for use on Destiny Wiki are done so either through fair use or direct permission. Non-''Destiny'' images are obtained through similar means or through the public domain with no need of express permission. All images must be appropriately labeled with the license through which they were acquired to prevent any legal confusion at a later date. *Copyrighted images obtained through fair use should be labeled with , and attribution to the original copyright holder should be noted on the image's information page. : *Copyrighted images obtained with permission of the copyright holder should be labeled with , and attribution to the original copyright holder should be noted on the image's information page. : *Copyrighted images obtained with through share-alike should be labeled with , and attribution to the original copyright holder should be noted on the image's information page. : *Images obtained with through the public domain should be labeled with . Where available, evidence of the image's release into the public domain should be placed on the image's information page. : *Images whose licenses to reproduce are unknown or uncertain should be avoided to the greatest extent possible, as such images may have been obtained illegally. But, in cases where an image has been uploaded without a known license, it should be labeled with : Categories Images should be placed into the correct sub-category of the image category to ensure ease of navigation through image files, allowing for other users to find the image at a later date either for re-use or to avoid duplicate image uploads. Using the Image Images are a fundamental feature of articles which offer detail and examples of an article subject where words cannot; they can also be used to make an article more visually appealing and easier to read. However, misplaced images can also detract from the article, so to ensure that images do not have an adverse effect on the aesthetics and legibility of an article, they should always be placed appropriately within text or within designated zones (such as a gallery or infobox). Under no circumstances should a slideshow or slider gallery be added to an article without the express permission of an administrator. Inappropriate Images Images should never be uploaded if they are: *'Vulgar' - Images which contain violent scenes or fear scenes intended to repulse viewers. *'Pornographic' - Images of nudity, partial nudity, or suggestive of nudity. *'Copyright' - Images which have been copyrighted and are not covered by fair use. *'Illegal' - Images of illegal content that is not already covered in the above. Images which do not follow these conditions will be deleted immediately without warning, with appropriate action following. Leaked Images Images of leaked content fall under the jurisdiction of "inappropriate images" due to the illegal nature of the content. "Leaked images" are images of Destiny material which were taken or released without the permission of the developers. Leaked images will be removed from the wiki immediately and the users who uploaded them banned. Destiny Wiki does not condone illegal activity and supports the developers' right to privacy of game development. Users who upload leaked images are at risk of being reported to Activision and/or Bungie! Category:Files without a license